


Diferentes Especies

by EarlineNathaly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup y Astrid notan que sus dragones están muy cómodos el uno al lado del otro y llegan a la conclusión que después de todo, eso no debería extrañarles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferentes Especies

Diferentes Especies  
Categoría: HTTYD  
Genero: Romance, Humor  
Clasificación: K  
Palabras: 400  
Paring: Stormless, Hiccstrid  
Drabble

Resumen: Hiccup y Astrid notan que sus dragones están muy cómodos el uno al lado del otro y llegan a la conclusión que después de todo, eso no debería extrañarles.

¬¬¬¬

Aún era temprano para el entrenamiento de ese día, por lo que cuando Astrid y Stormfly llegaron a la arena, sólo Toothless y Hiccup estaban presentes.

– Hey – saludó ella.

– Hey – respondió Hiccup levantado la vista de sus notas, probablemente relacionadas con las actividades de ese día.

Toothless estaba no muy lejos de su jinete tomando una siesta. No podían culparlo, la verdad. La noche anterior había sido precisamente turno de Hiccup y Astrid de hacer la patrulla nocturna, por lo que Stormfly también estaba cansada. Y para que negarlo, habían regresado un poco más tarde a sus casas de lo que se suponía, puesto que se habían entretenido… platicando, sí.

Astrid se dirigió hacia Hiccup para ver las notas y así enterarse de qué se trataría el entrenamiento cuando vio a su dragona acercarse al furia nocturna. Él abrió un ojo al escuchar sus pasos y movió la cola para hacerle espacio. Después la envolvió a su alrededor cuando ella se acostó.

Stormfly misma contrajo sus púas y envolvió su cola alrededor de Toothless también. ¿En qué momento sus dragones habían comenzado a acurrucarse cuando estaban juntos?

Se preguntó si se debería a que eran empáticos a los sentimientos de sus jinetes. No era como si ella y Hiccup se acurrucaran a cada oportunidad, pero definitivamente los dragones los habían visto en un par de ocasiones – como ayer en la noche, por ejemplo. – Le dio algo de vergüenza pensar en ello.

Astrid desvió la mirada por fin y se dio cuenta de que Hiccup también observaba a los dragones. Después sacudió la cabeza extrañado y continuó observándolos por unos momentos más murmurando algo entre dientes para sí.

– ¿Es posible para especies diferentes de dragones el sentir atracción entre sí? – Astrid terminó por exteriorizar lo que ambos pensaban. 

– Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace una hora, Astrid, te hubiera dicho que eso era altamente improbable.

Astrid dejó de mirar a los dragones para mirar a Hiccup y al percatarse de su expresión consternada, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– ¿Y ahora? 

– Ahora creo que es altamente improbable que no. – sonrió él. – Pero supongo que no debería extrañarme tanto.

Cuando Astrid le dirigió una mirada interrogante, añadió:

– Nosotros también somos una especie diferente de vikingos, después de todo.

Astrid amplió la sonrisa y le dio un codazo amistoso, pero dejó que él le acariciara el rostro antes de besar su mejilla.


End file.
